Out for an Airing
by Red Lioness
Summary: Chack! Chase decides to take Jack out on a date, but the Prince of Darkness looks at dinner and dancing a little differently than most people.
1. Chapter 1

Jack blinked and took stock of his location. Chase had summoned him, announced tersely that they were leaving, then teleported them both out of the Mountain of Doom with a snap of his fingers. Jack hadn't even had the time to ask where they were going.

Now they were standing on a street somewhere warm and tropical. The smell of salt tanged the air and if Jack strained his ears, he could almost imagine he heard surf. Jack tried not to strain his ears too much, because of the loud music blaring out of the clubs that lined the street. Clubs that seemed to have an extremely high ratio of men to . . . well, more men.

"Chase? Where are we?" Jack was feeling confused. This wasn't the normal sort of place you found Shen-Gong-Wu, or any other magical artifacts.

"Miami." Chase announced.

He enjoyed the blank look on Spicer's face. He enjoyed it almost as much as he enjoyed watching the sweat start to bead on the young man's face and neck. It reminded him of all the times he'd coaxed sweat from that porcelain skin back in his mountain lair.

"O-kay . . ." Jack said slowly. "Why are we in Miami?"

"Because, Spicer, though I usually prefer the serenity of my personal sanctum on occasion I feel the need to take my lover out for an airing."

When he referred to his and Spicer's relationship, Chase always tried to use the neutral phrase 'my lover', as if it could be anyone that currently occupied that spot. If Spicer knew the full extent of the spoiling he was getting from Chase Young, there would be no living with the youth. It kept Jack from getting a swelled head.

"We're on a date?" The albino teen asked in disbelief.

Chase inclined his head in a nod, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You coulda warned me we were going clubbing," Jack muttered, looking down at his clunky boots and ratty trench coat. "I would have changed."

Chase held up one hand, fingers curled. The ancient warrior waited until Jack looked up, then snapped his fingers abruptly. Jack yelped as he felt his clothing violently rearranging itself around his body. Even his helipack crackled apart and ran over his flesh in a way that made him shiver.

When the magic faded, Jack was dressed completely in leather, metal, and mesh. Although, for the amount of clothing involved, 'completely' was too strong a word. In fact, 'dressed' was pushing things as well.

"Um. Yikes." Jack offered, blushing.

Something that was half-way between a vest and a harness fastened around Jack's slender chest, heavy on straps and chains. A long sleeved black mesh belly shirt ran under the harness. Jack still had his fingerless gloves on, but these were accented by thick leather cuffs studded with silver and bracelets of shining silver chain that ran half-way up to his elbows.

A pair of even thicker, clunkier boots encased the albino youth's feet. These were just as heavy on straps and buckles as the vest. But the worst part, or the best, depending on your point of view, was . . .

"How are these pants even staying _on_?" Jack wailed.

"Magic." Chase retorted, smirking evilly.

Spicer was right to wonder; the waistband dipped so low any attempt to bend over would most likely result in the wearer mooning the surrounding populace. They were tight as a second skin down to his knees, where they loosened slightly to allow for movement. The pants clung like rubber, shone like leather and felt like silk.

A quick check of his hairline revealed he was still wearing his signature goggles.

"Oh, I don't look like a prostitute _at all_." Jack sassed, his cheeks still red.

Chase couldn't help himself; he started laughing uproariously. The only way Spicer could be more embarrassed was if-

"Am I wearing a collar?!"

The mighty Chase Young doubled over laughing, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"There's a tag on it! I can feel the print! What does it say?! Chase?!"

"Calm down, Spicer. It's very much in style in your 'look'. I highly approve." Chase brought his amusement under control long enough to soothe his embarrassed companion.

"_This_ is not 'my look'." Jack retorted.

"It is quite 'goth', I believe the term is. Don't worry, Jack." Chase stepped up and placed a kiss on Spicer's lips. "You look very hot."

Jack flushed, but subsided. He wasn't used to being so . . . open about his sexuality. Of course he had to hide the true nature of his relationship with Chase from his enemies and Hannibal Bean wasn't exactly a friend . . . you couldn't really trust Wuya either. Safe in Chase's lair or even in his own home Jack was always ready and willing to play the warlord's bouncing boy toy.

He wasn't sure how he felt about going to a gay club with Chase. It would be nice if he got some say in the decision.

Too bad he knew better.

Chase snapped his fingers again. This time his own clothing rippled and reshaped. When the spell was done, the dragon lord's archaic armor and black silk clothing were gone. In their places were a pair of black leather pants that were well-fitting, but much more tactful than Jack's, and a mandarin-style shirt with a pattern of green dragons on a black background so dark it only showed when the light was right.

The shirt was unbuttoned enough to show Chase's well developed pectorals. The last few buttons were left off as well, so that when the dragon lord walked a patch of bare skin peeked out just above the waistband of his pants.

Jack looked up and down this vision of masculine beauty and sighed.

"How come you get to look like King Sexy McCool of KickAss-istan and I get to look like Skippy the Junkie Hooker?" He whined.

Chase grinned to himself. He wrapped his arms around Spicer and hugged the youth to his chest, placing kisses on the pale cheeks and neck. They were gentle kisses; by the end of the night Chase would be nipping hard enough to draw blood, but for now he could give Spicer gentle kisses.

The warlord was rewarded for his tenderness: Jack relaxed against his idol's chest, accepting every kiss with an expression of bliss on his fine boned features. For him, every soft buss was better than a blessing from the heavens.

"We're going to have fun tonight, Jack. It will be a night of dancing and music, fine dining, and fantastic sex. There's no need to fret." Chase murmured into one shell-like ear.

"I just can't see you dancing," Jack admitted, blushing.

He was completely relaxed now, resting comfortably in the arms of his older lover. Any passerby would have thought them nothing more than slightly oddly matched couple.

"Oh, _I_ won't be dancing," Chase announced. At Jack's confused look, he continued, laying out his plans for the evening. "_You_ will dance, Jack. I will have the pleasure of watching you. I want you to dance to your heart's content, but it will be alone. No one is allowed to dance with you. And if I see anyone _touch_ you, I will be very upset."

Jack's eyes widened at the inferred threat.

"When I wish it to, _this_ will vibrate," Chase gripped the cell phone that had somehow remained strapped to the front of Jack's hip. "When it does, stop whatever you're doing and come to me."

"You won't be with me?" The pale youth's brows knitted together.

"I shall be watching you. Now come; let us get out of the street."

* * *

Together the odd pair crossed the street into one of the clubs. Chase kept his arm around Jack's shoulders. The dragon lord was pleased to see the hungry looks that appraised the both of them. He was more pleased by the club-goers that eyed Jack with thinly veiled greed. Chase certainly couldn't blame them.

Though Jack had matured to be nearly as tall as Chase, he still retained his slender, youthful build. His round, innocent face and big red eyes only added to his boyish look. Now pried forcibly out of his long trench coat and displaying his lean, lightly muscled body to it's fullest extent, Jack was every gay man's fantasy.

And he belonged to Chase.

The pair strode right past the bouncer. Later, Jack would wonder if the man had even seen them. One of the perks of dating the greatest evil mastermind in all of history; you didn't wait in line.

"Do you wish for a drink before you dance?" Chase asked.

Without waiting for an answer, the warlord extended a hand towards Jack. A tall glass brimming full of a brown liquid appeared at Chase's fingertips. Jack took it. An experimental sip proved it to be nothing more dangerous than iced tea.

"You'll need your fluids. Drink it all, now."

"Thanks." Jack tipped the glass back, seeming to pour the tea straight down his throat.

'After all,' Chase mused, 'it's not as if he has much of a gag reflex anymore.'

Chase's smirk deepened as he realized more than a few of the men nearby were watching Jack drink with hungry eyes. As soon as the rim of the glass left Jack's lips, Chase's mouth was there instead. Spicer let out what might have been a 'meep', but the sound was muffled by the dragon lord's tongue.

Chase kissed and kissed and kissed Spicer; probed and flicked and sucked until he felt the teenage tech wizard melt against his chest even as he felt a bulge rise against his thigh. The wicked man tore his mouth from Jack's.

"Now go dance; dance to fill me with anticipation." Chase ordered, his eyes glinting.

"Are you going to be right here?" Jack asked, only a hint of nervousness in his gaze.

"No; I shall move around so that I can see you better. Don't be afraid to do the same. I'll make sure you know where I am when I call for you."

Chase crushed his mouth to the pale youth's, dazing Spicer with another singeing kiss before shoving him gently towards the dance floor.

Jack went to the edge of the crush of dancers, paused, and looked back over his shoulder. Chase was gone. The albino teen sighed.

"This is a weird date."

* * *

For a minute or two, Chase wondered if Jack would be too self-conscious to dance alone dressed so provocatively, but he needn't have worried. This **was** Jack Spicer. Jack wasn't happy unless people were staring at him.

Chase chuckled in the back of his throat as he remembered Spicer's rather annoying habit of flinging himself into Chase's lap while the warlord was plotting something and yelling: 'Pay attention to me!' If Chase spoke of this to anyone, they would accuse him of being dryly sarcastic. Young didn't know which was more pathetic: the fact that Jack's actions were 100 percent un-exaggerated, or the fact that Chase usually gave in to the demands.

"You're making me soft, beautiful boy." He murmured to no one in particular.

The song changed. Evidentially the new offering was one Jack approved of, for he cut into the throng and began throwing his slender body about in time to the beat.

The club had a second floor with an open balcony that looked down over the dance floor. Chase moved up to the second level and took up station by a pillar so he could lurk and have a better view. He wasn't worried about losing sight of Spicer; the youth's pure white skin practically glowed in the dim light of the club.

Chase lost himself in the spectacle of Jack Spicer dancing for quite some time.

Jack was young, energetic, and uninhibited. He could also be quite graceful when his life wasn't in danger, and had apparently been subjected to years of dance lessons as a child. Jack may have considered it child abuse, but Chase was secretly quite grateful for the four years of ballet, two of ballroom, and three of jazz tap that fueled the pale young man's dancing frenzy.

And he wasn't the only one.

The dragon lord grinned. Jack had plenty of admirers by now; the surrounding dancers were quite taken with Spicer's skill and artistry, not to mention his shortage of clothing and the way the sweat glistened on his creamy skin. A few had tried dancing closer and closer to Jack, trying to end up dancing _with_ him, but Spicer always turned away and staunchly ignored the hangers-on. It was only a matter of time before one of them gave in to temptation and ah – there!

A young man Jack's age and build with extravagant blonde highlights in his dark hair reached out and grabbed the tech wizard by the arm, attempting to pull him into an intimate embrace. Jack stiffened instantly. He shoved his would-be dance partner away, his eyes wide with alarm. Clearly, Chase's orders to let no one touch him had made an impact. Red eyes flicked around the club, searching for the dragon lord, expecting retribution from above.

Chase grinned wickedly.

Jack's admirer stepped up again, beckoning to the hesitant goth with an easy and charming smile. Spicer leaned back in alarm, shaking his head.

If anything, Chase's grin widened.

The albino genius wove deftly through the crowd, shaking his suitor off. Jack was looking around the club for Chase again, this time searching for consolation.

"No, no, Jack. You aren't through yet." The warlord murmured.

Jack had evidentially come to the same conclusion. With one last look around, he resumed his gyrations on another part of the dance floor. His rebuffed partner looked suitably miffed at being blown off so completely. A few of Jack's other admirers casually drifted to his new dancing area, looking determined.

For the next forty-five minutes or so, the pattern repeated itself indefinitely. Jack would dance like the Lord of Hot Teenage Sex, someone would approach him, Jack would recoil as if he'd been threatened and run off to another part of the dance floor. There, he would showcase his charms to a new set of dancers who hadn't been privy to the Glory of Jack, as well as to a few who had followed him from his previous location. Someone would make a deft grab for a hand or a seductive stroke of Spicer's thigh and the pattern would begin again.

After Jack had made a circuit of the whole dance floor twice and left a trail of frustrated men in his wake, Chase left his perch. The dragon lord made his way down to the main floor and located a table by the dancing area that was within full view of the dancers.

From here, Jack appeared as little more than a white ghost flashing in and out of view between the other dancers. Pheromones and lust were thick in the air, along with the frustration and anger of constant rejection. When Chase was satisfied that the vast majority of dancers wanted to fuck or be fucked by Jack, he sent a flicker of magic towards the youth.

Jack jerked and spun as the cell phone at his hip vibrated suddenly. The redhead turned slowly, searching for Chase. He said he would be close; that he would be easy to find when he called.

_Over here._

The words drifted through his head as soft as eider down. Jack suddenly _knew_ where Chase would be waiting. Without another thought, he pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the inviting smiles and grasping hands. The chains around his wrists jingled lightly as he broke into a jog, unknowingly giving everyone behind him a nice show.

Five men followed him off of the dance floor.

These were the aggressive ones, the men described as hot-blooded or fiery or possessive. These men wouldn't take no for an answer, especially not from some hot underage tail that was simply _begging_ for it.

Chase gave a feral grin when he saw them.

Jack's eyes lit up when he saw the dragon lord lounging in a small booth. Flashing a broad grin, the teenage villain went to slide in the other side.

"No." Chase growled.

Jack's smile faded. Had Chase seen those other guys grabbing at him? He hadn't _wanted_ them to touch him!

"Sit on my lap." Chase ordered.

Spicer blinked.

"What?!"

"I don't wish for you to sit beside me, Spicer. I wish for you to sit on my lap." Chase leaned back and offered his thighs. "Come."

Jack panted for a minute, considering the situation. Of course he had sat on Chase's lap before; it was one of his favorite places to be, right next to pinned between Chase's naked body and a mattress. But . . . out here? In front of everyone?

"I'm all sweaty." Jack said.

"I'm aware of that."

The aggressive ones were drawing near now. All that any of them could see was the object of their desires talking with a beautiful Chinese man. Chase wanted to time this just right. He flashed Spicer a rare, welcoming smile. Jack grinned, all hesitation melting away at the sight. Eagerly, the tech wizard left his side of the table and cuddled into Chase's lap.

Chase's sensitive hearing caught more than few startled noises.

Grinning wickedly, pressed a thumb under Jack's chin and tilted the youth's head back. Spicer practically purred, arching against the evil monster that cradled him so tenderly. Lifting his eyes to meet the gaze of the aggressive dancers who had followed Jack, Chase delved his tongue into the teen's waiting mouth.

'You wanted this?' The dragon lord's eyes said. 'This beauty who wouldn't let you so much as touch his hand? Look what _I_ can do to him. He is mine. _MINE!_'

The watching dancers weren't pleased. Three of them turned back to the dance floor to search for easier prey. The remaining two, a tall blond with cheekbones to die for and a muscular dark skinned man of indeterminate origin, narrowed their eyes thoughtfully.

Jack pulled away from the deep kiss, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I guess you liked my dancing." He observed with a dopey grin. "I just kept thinking of you."

"Your mouth is very dry." Chase observed.

"Well, yeah; I've been dancing for like, an hour! I could use a – AHHN!"

Jack let out an impassioned cry, jerking forward spasmodically. His voice cut across the club like a knife through water; just one quick disturbance followed by a slew of barely noticeable ripples.

"A drink?" Chase finished, removing the icy glass from Jack's bare back and holding it where the evil genius could reach it.

The blond dancer's lips had parted hungrily at the sound of Spicer's cry. The muscular man clenched his fists in frustration.

Chase grinned as he pressed the glass to his young companion's lips. He could feel the blood starting to pool in his groin, not just from Spicer's lewd dancing, but also from the knowledge that someone was going to challenge him for possession of the beautiful youth.

It looked like he had found the evening's entertainment.


	2. Envy and Anger

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, wiping tea from his chin.

Chase didn't answer immediately. The wicked lord was too busy chasing a few errant rivulets of tea down Spicer's neck with his tongue.

"Because it pleases me to do so." The dragon lord retorted.

Jack's two stalkers/admirers were hanging casually nearby, waiting for the beautiful youth to leave his keeper's care. Chase could hardly wait; the blonde looked devious enough to stimulate his intellect, though the dark skinned man might try to take advantage of Jack's light build and physical weakness to try to take the albino teen by force.

It was all Chase could do to keep from rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Come on, Chase." Jack's voice brought the dragon lord's attention back to the young man in his lap. "The outfit, the dancing, the _date_ . . . you never – I mean – it's just . . ."

"Spicer?" Chase prompted, wishing Jack would just get to the point.

Jack stared down at the drink Chase still held, running his thumb over the warrior's large, strong hand fitfully.

"Are you . . . getting bored with me?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Bored? What would lead you to believe I have become bored with you?" The warlord demanded.

In truth, the question caught Chase off guard. Why _would_ Spicer think he was getting bored? He had brought the youth half-way around the planet, dressed him up, and shown him to the world. How did any of that equal boredom on Chase's part?

Jack turned his head, not wanting to meet his lover's eyes.

"You are not a geisha, Spicer; look at me." Chase ordered.

Jack did so, his eyes popping wide open.

"I-i-i-it's j-just – all this effort, for _me_? Just because you want me to enjoy myself? I-I just don't buy it."

Chase's golden eyes narrowed. The amber orbs grew hard and flinty. Jack leaned back when he saw this, trying to slide off of the dragon lord's lap, but Chase's arm around his waist held him fast. The teen gave a shocked cry when Chase jerked him forward sharply, leaving him pressed tightly against the ancient warrior's chest.

"You listen to me, Jack Spicer," Chase snarled in one small ear. "I shall expend whatever efforts I chose on your ungrateful self. _You_ may view this evening as a desperate effort to spice up our love life, but _I_ am finding enjoyment in showing off my beautiful lover and I will continue to do so whenever I see fit!"

"'S-Showing off'?" Jack echoed in surprise.

Chase grinned against Jack's ear, then sharply nipped the youth's neck just behind the curve of his jaw. He was rewarded with a whimpering yelp that only served to agitate the two men waiting for Jack.

"You are so blind sometimes, Jack," Chase murmured, going from murderous to amused in an instant. "Don't you see how these men look at you? They want you. They want your soft skin and beautiful eyes and talented tongue. They want you naked and panting and begging for them to come inside you. Everyone here wants to fuck you, Spicer."

Jack's eyes grew wider. He glanced sideways at Chase, a quizzical noise crawling from his throat.

"Oh yes," Chase purred in confirmation. "But they don't get to, do they? Only I get those things from you, Jack. You are _mine_."

The dragon lord crushed his mouth to the goth teen's in a brutal kiss.

"You belong to me, body and soul. I do not share and I do not give my possessions away. However," Chase paused to pepper Jack's face with light, tender kisses. "I do enjoy flaunting my treasures before those who covet them."

"'Treasures'?" Jack parroted again.

"Oh yes," Chase moaned.

Jack shuddered with delight.

"My little alabaster doll set with eyes of ruby and hair of garnet."

Chase tipped the nearly empty glass so the chilled bottom came into contact with Spicer's bare stomach. The teenager arched and keened, then repeated his actions when the ancient warlord sucked one ivory earlobe into his mouth and lightly nibbled.

More than just Jack's two stalkers were staring outright. A small crowd had gathered to watch the goth boy toy and his Asian daddy make out. Chase grinned at the onlookers, then shoved Jack off of his lap.

Spicer yelped as he was ejected from his perch, staggering for a few steps before he got his feet under him. For some reason, he felt lightheaded. Jack turned and looked back at Chase.

The dragon lord was reclining in his hard plastic seat as regally as any king on a throne. He threw Jack a smile full of dark, evil delights.

"Now get back out on that dance floor. Make someone go home and commit suicide because they'll never have anything as fine as you."

Jack nodded woodenly, his head still swimming. The youth walked stiffly towards the dance floor. Chase's words and the meaning behind them swirled about in his head and Jack took no notice of anything else while he tried to sort them.

Jack was Chase's toy.

Jokes about boy toys and playthings aside, that what Jack Spicer was to Chase Young: a sexual toy.

See the new Jack Spicer doll!

A fetishist's dream! Get yourself some sexy goth action today!

Two tight openings for hours of naughty fun! No inflation or batteries required!

Jack knew this. He was cool with it.

He knew from the day – Geez, had it really only been six months ago? - when Jack had gone to Chase's lair for his daily 'beg-for-attention-and-approval' session. As usual, Chase had refused and insulted him until Spicer was on the brink of tears. Jack blubbered out the offer of everything he could think of to try to sway the evil lord and in his desperate state, blurted out the magic phrase:

"What you do want?! My body?! It's yours! Chase, please!"

Jack had instantly slapped his hand over his mouth. Chase was sure to kill him now; he was the mighty Chase Young. He could have anyone or anything he desired. There was no reason he would want a scrawny white weirdo. He would probably be disgusted by the thought that Jack wanted him that way.

But Chase hadn't killed him. The dragon lord had merely raised an eyebrow and smiled that smug, sexy smile of his.

"Really, Spicer?"

In short order Jack had been on his hands and knees, giving up his virginity to his idol. Right there in the throne room. With the help of a little olive oil that Chase hastily retrieved from the kitchen. That had been a great day.

Since then, Chase's treatment of him had softened considerably. Young still treated him with detachment when they met at Showdowns, or any other business-related evil gathering, but alone Jack was treated with something akin to tenderness.

Chase was still brutally honest with Jack in reference to his fighting skills, but instead of telling him he was a weak and pathetic worm, he'd say something along the lines of:

'You're not a warrior, Jack. Fight with your brain instead of your body.'

And now he was taking Jack out and dressing him up and going on about treasure and alabaster statues . . . it just didn't add up. The tech wizard knew better than anybody how Chase could blow hot and then cold, but his treatment of Jack before they became lovers had been nothing short of vindictive. And suddenly he was the evil warlord's treasure?

An epiphany went off in Spicer's mind with all the subtlety of a chainsaw.

If you met someone you had the hots for, someone who even professed to idolize you and worship the ground you walked on and then you made a move on that person and got rejected, that would hurt.

Like, _a lot_.

Instead of suffering in silence, you might even try to drive that person away by being cruel or showing them your monstrous true form or throwing them to a dinosaur.

And _then_, if that person made a pass at you, you'd be beside yourself with joy. In between bouts of fucking like rabbits, you'd pamper and spoil that person and might even get around to taking them out, dressing them up and showing them off.

And if all those things were true . . .

. . . then Jack was more than just an easy lay.

Chase Young cared about him?

Maybe they were true lovers and not just owner and fuck toy?

Jack's heart swelled.

Well, his **lover** wanted him to get out there and shake his moneymaker on the dance floor, and if that's what his **lover **wanted, then that's what his **lover** got!

"Chase Young is my _lover_!!" Jack howled to the world in general. "I am an alabaster god!!"

With that he flung himself back into the dancing throng.

* * *

Chase wondered what was going through the tech wizard's head as he stood motionless by the dance floor. For a moment, he thought that the Long Island Iced Teas he'd been pouring down the teenager's throat were too strong for him to handle, but Jack straightened and howled out his declaration of love to the club before leaping back into the crush.

Chase chuckled to himself. Silly little mortal boy . . .

Raising the chilled glass to his lips, Chase sipped at the last of the drink. Jack's two stalkers drifted back onto the dance floor, as well as a few who had been attracted by Jack and Chase's actions at the table. What a wonderful night this was shaping up to be.

"Such games you play, Half-A-Dragon." A smooth voice observed.

Chase gave no outward sign that he had heard the comment. In the privacy of his own mind, the dragon lord said a very bad word. If there was any luck to be had, the speaker hadn't seen Jack frolicking in Chase's lap-

"And such pretty toys you find."

Double fuck.

"I wonder . . . might you have a toy I can play with?"

Chase lowered the glass casually.

"If you should wonder anything, it's how you would be so stupid as to forget that I don't share my lovers."

"You never minded when I spread my charms around."

The speaker was in the seat Jack had tried to take. Chase still refused to look around; whatever form the speaker was wearing, it wouldn't be his own.

"You were never my lover, fool."

Suddenly incensed by the presumption, Chase flicked the glass towards his unwelcome company. If it had connected, it would have driven shards of glass deep enough into a human skull to kill. The speaker held up a hand and the glass stopped in mid-air, then dropped to the surface of the table with nary a chip.

"You were just something I fucked from time to time."

Chase finally turned his head. A devastatingly beautiful man looked back at him. Inky black curls spilled down his shoulders and back. Sparkling green eyes looked out from under perfectly shaped eyebrows. Cheekbones so sharp you could carve a roast with them drew the eyes down to a shapely, sensual mouth. The smirk that had been toying at the lush lips died with Chase's last comment.

The overall effect was one of perfect, unnatural, unattainable beauty.

"Oh, that doesn't look fake _at all_." Chase deadpanned, mimicking Spicer's tone from earlier in the evening.

"And y**our** true form is so pleasant to look at," the stranger shot back.

"This face was my own, once. Can you say the same, Half-A-Goat?"

The newcomer ignored the barb, turning his attention back to the dance floor.

"And what of your plaything? Is that _his_ true form?"

Triple dog fuck.

This supernatural queen had always looked upon killing humans like most approached getting kinged in checkers; a mild accomplishment good for a moment's entertainment. Chase very much doubted he had changed his ways any time in the last two hundred years.

"He does have this adorable monkey form," Chase stated, not lying and not telling the truth.

"Ah . . . a Trickster?"

"In every sense of the word."

"Any fighting skills?"

"Not a one. He's utterly hopeless."

"Your tastes have changed, Chase Young."

"This one is special." Chase blurted suddenly.

Inwardly cursing at the admission, and belatedly wondering if it was true, the ancient warlord narrowed his eyes at the other supernatural being.

"If anything . . . untoward should happen to him, I will be _extremely_ unhappy."

"Mmm."

That half-smile was playing about the stranger's lips again.

"Do you hear me, Phooka?"

"Oh yes; you are attached to this one. He is special. A true favorite. Chase Young's own little porcelain doll."

"That is correct." Chase growled, subsiding slightly.

"So it might interest you to know he's kissing some blonde out on the dance floor?"

"_What?!_" Chase's head snapped around sharply, causing his long hair to fan out around his head like a cloud.

"Just thought I'd mention it." Phooka chuckled.

Chase had been expecting the blonde with the cheekbones, but some small, slight little boy even more lightly built than Jack was leaning into the goth. The little blonde had thrown one arm around the tech wizard's neck. Jack's right hand held the other youth's wrist as if caught in the act of stopping it from grabbing him. But everything appeared to have stopped and the way their heads were angled. . . .

An inhuman snarl tore from Chase's throat as the dragon lord leapt up from his seat.

* * *

"It says _what_?!" Jack cried, craning his neck down to try to look at his own collarbone.

"Your name's 'Property of'!" The blonde giggled, pawing drunkenly at the tag on Spicer's collar.

The smaller youth was so drunk Jack was amazed he could still stand. Jack wanted to get the little leech off of him, but he was fairly certain the other boy toy would smack face first into the floor and be trampled to death.

Jack couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Can I call you 'Property'?" The blonde asked, tilting his head in a way that someone probably found cute.

"'Property of', huh? Is my last name 'Chase Young'?" Jack asked dryly.

"Yup!"

Jack rolled his eyes. He might have been mad earlier in the evening, but after Chase's sweet nothings, he could treat the prank with bemused exasperation. The blonde leaned heavily on Jack.

"You wanna dance with me?"

"No!" Jack looked around the crowd on the dance floor. "Don't you have a daddy somewhere?"

"Huh-uh. You wanna be my daddy?"

"No!"

"I could do the leather thing," The smaller youth continued as if he hadn't heard Jack. "Oh, you like to be called 'sir', right? I'll call you 'sir'!"

Jack shoved the blonde unceremoniously backwards. The frail youth crashed into Chase, who appeared on the dance floor as if by magic and possibly had. Chase shoved the young man forward into Jack again.

"Get off of me, you leech!" Spicer howled.

Chase stopped.

Jack was trying to pry the blonde off of himself with marginal success. The tech wizard hadn't wanted the small youth's attentions. The reek of alcohol rising from the other teen made it entirely possible that he had grabbed Jack and kissed him before the goth knew what was happening.

"You don't wanna be my daddy?!" The blonde wailed, tearing pooling in his big blue eyes.

"I've _got_ a daddy and he wouldn't understand! Go bother someone else or - or – or I'll hit you! Geez, you ever think maybe you come on too strong? I – Chase!"

Jack had finally noticed the warlord watching with amused eyes. An embarrassed flush rushed across Spicer's pale cheeks. Chase smirked and stepped in closer to the pale teen.

"Spicer, did this _thing_ kiss you?"

"What?! No, he was just reading my tag." Jack held out the bit of shiny metal. "'Property of Chase Young'? What do you call that?"

"The truth," Chase smirked.

"T-This is your boyfriend? He's hooooot," the blonde drooled, listing towards the ancient warrior. "Hhiiiiiii."

The third wheel let go of his balance, ready to crash into Chase. Just before their chests met, the blonde suddenly stopped short, squealing in pain.

Jack had a fistful of the other youth's hair.

"Don't you say 'hi' to **my** Chase in that tone of voice!" Spicer snapped, wrenching the little tart backwards. "Hussy!"

"Owwie!"

"**Your** Chase?" The dragon lord echoed, delighted with the albino genius's sudden show of jealousy.

"Don't call me a hussy!" The blonde snapped, extracting his hair from Jack's fingers.

"Well what's your name?" Jack asked, standing defensively in front of Chase.

"I don't know. What does my collar say?"

The fight was instantly forgotten, as often happens with one severely drunk participant. Jack checked the other youth's collar.

"It says 'Dry Clean Only'."

"A splendid name it is, too." Said a new voice.

Jack felt a hand clamp onto his arm with the sheer mechanical pressure of . . . well, of a clamp. Wincing, he looked around into an impossibly beautiful face.

"And what's _your_ name, little monkey?" The beautiful face purred.

Despite popular conception, Jack was fairly complacent with magical beings. He spent more time with them than he did with regular humans. To the other Heylin, his senses were muffled and weak, but compared to other humans, Jack picked up on subtle magical tells.

Since his experiences with the Shen-Gong-Wu and the Heylin, Jack had taken up self-study of world mythology. He knew the difference between a leprechaun and a cluricaun without having to ask. He could see instantly whether a red-skinned Japanese creature was a tengu or oni, and that the best way to escape from a kappa was to trick it into bowing.

True, none of this had come in handy yet, but you never knew when it might.

Staring up into that unnaturally beautiful face, with those dead green eyes and that faint scent like the bottom of a pond tickling his nostrils, somehow the words 'water goblin' rose to the front of his mind.

Without tearing his eyes from the creature's, Jack reached out one hand towards Chase, opening and closing it convulsively. Chase reached for the grasping hand, but Jack was jerked roughly out of his reach.

"Phooka! Release him at once!" Chase snarled.

Phooka ignored him, leaning in to sniff Spicer in a decidedly inhuman way.

"Phooka?! You're a freaking kelpie?!" Jack squealed in alarm.

Just his frigging luck; one of the most lethal of the water fairies had latched onto him just yards from the _ocean_. He was so dead.

"You are human." Phooka stated coldly. "I smell magic on you, but you are a Son of Adam."

"Uh . . . . yeah?" Jack said weakly. "I never said I wasn't."

The kelpie's head snapped towards Chase.

"**I** was just something you fucked, but **this** gets to be your special favorite?! And you _lied_ to try to hide his humanity from me?!"

"Release Jack at once." Chase said, his voice dropping to sub-zero temperature. "Or I will end you."

"You – you _human-lover!!"_

"Chase!" Jack wailed.

"No, I don't think I will release him, Half-A-Dragon. I think little Not-A-Monkey and I will have a walk on the beach together." Phooka snarled, jerking Spicer against his chest.

"The _beach_?! Nooooo! He's gonna eat me! Chase!" Jack screamed, thrashing against his captor.

"Jack!"

The bottom-of-a-pond smell grew incredibly strong for a moment, then the shadows rose up and swallowed Jack Spicer and the kelpie.


	3. Greed and Gluttony

For a moment, nothing happened. No one on the dance floor appeared to notice the change; the legendary faerie glamour at work.

"W-whoa."

Chase looked sideways. The little blonde that had been hanging on Spicer was staring at the spot the goth youth and the kelpie had been occupying moments before. The little fool had probably been so drunk the glamour hadn't worked on him. _Witnessing_ the goblin's departure also appeared to have done the work of a good night's sleep and five cups of black coffee.

Chase grabbed the blonde by the arm, evoking a frightened cry that reminded him so much of Jack that it made his heart lurch.

"You! Dry Clean Only! You are from this city!" It was a statement, not a question.

"Y-Yeah?!" The blonde quavered.

"There will be a beach nearby. Some place isolated; abandoned. The water will run to the sea in a shallow slope, but there will probably be much debris in the way; rocks, broken coral, old piers, things like that. Is there such a place?!" Chase demanded.

The blonde's eyes remained as wide as saucers. Chase was just preparing to snap the little fool's neck and search for the kelpie's home on his own when Dry Clean Only's mouth dropped open.

"Y-Yeah; by the old train yards. You can't swim there because a hurricane pulled a bunch of steel and old train cars into the water. It's just a couple of miles."

Chase's triumphant grin was a terrible thing to see.

Dry Clean Only whimpered as the warlord's large hands clamped onto his thin shoulders.

"I need you to concentrate intensely on that spot. If you fail to do so, I shall kill you slowly."

A few tears slipped down Dry Clean Only's cheeks.

* * *

"You don't want to eat me." Jack said with absolute certainty. "I'm all skin and bones. I don't eat very well, either. I probably taste like energy drinks and pudding."

The kelpie continued to drag the youth along the beach, heedless of the way Spicer dug his heels into the sand. Jack couldn't help noticing the long black curls bunched up and shifted, as if the head they covered was changing shape. The albino genius whimpered quietly as a pair of horns grew up out of the wild tangle and curled back over the kelpie's head.

"Aren't you supposed to look like a horse?" Jack whined.

"He loves you." Phooka growled, coming to a halt.

"W-What?"

"Chase Young. The ancient warlord who is famous among the Sons of Adam and the Sons of the Earth. He loves you." The kelpie still hadn't turned.

Jack opened his mouth to deny the statement, but stopped. He tried never to dream that Chase would love him, because he knew that he would be disappointed. Chase Young was a terrible, evil mastermind of ancient power. He wouldn't love, especially someone who couldn't fight and was a habitual screw-up.

But . . .

This whole date, the 'beautiful lover' and the 'treasure' comments, and now this equally mystical bad ass was _jealous_ of him?

"You think so?" He couldn't quite keep the pleasure out of his voice. "I mean – I thought it was just about sex, but he's been acting so . . . so . . . _proud_ tonight. And some of the things he said-" Jack's rambling cut off in a sharp scream as Phooka whirled on him.

The kelpie's face was still vaguely human, but so stretched out and animalistic one didn't notice it, especially when said face was an inch away from one's own and displaying a mouthful of teeth that would put a Great White to shame.

"_Foolish mortal_!" Phooka snarled. "How can you be so ignorant of what you have?! Chase Young rarely takes lovers! It is even more rare that one of them is a mere mortal! And it is _unheard of_ for one of them to not be a warrior! He must love you! There is no other explanation!"

"Okay, okay, whatever man! No sudden moves, okay?" Jack squeaked.

"_I_ didn't even count as a lover," Phooka growled. "But Chase Young has given his black heart to a whimpering, puling mortal boy." A decidedly nasty smile crossed the fairy's face. "And do you know what the big drawback of being mortal is, Not-A-Monkey?"

"Uh . . . uh . . . no cool powers?" Jack offered.

"No. Mortals die."

Without another word, the kelpie began to drag Spicer towards the water. Jack's scream echoed up and down the beach.

* * *

Chase Young released Dry Clean Only onto the abandoned sand. The blonde staggered backwards, sitting down hard on his shapely rump. He looked up and down the beach in amazement, his mouth hanging open.

"You've done well," Chase growled. "I would suggest you take yourself far away from here if you wish to live."

Dry Clean Only yelped as a scream rolled across the waves. Chase was gone in a flash, streaking across the sand towards the sound. The blond stood up shakily, brushing sand from his vinyl pants. He had no idea what was going on, or what was happening, or why he was answering to washing instructions, but he got a terrible urge to find out more.

* * *

Jack was clinging desperately to an iron girder that twisted up out of the water with his free hand and one leg. Rust cut into his skin and smeared across his leather clothes, but he didn't dare let go.

"Release that!" Phooka roared, pulling on Jack's other arm.

Spicer winced, tears sliding down his cheeks as his shoulder protested the treatment. The albino genius's first instinct was to grab the first thing he could to keep the fairy from dragging him out to 'ripping-to-shreds' depths, but as soon as his hand closed on the rusty beam, the elf staggered and slapped a clawed hand to his head as if fighting a sudden migraine.

Jack blinked.

Fairies. Cold Iron. The two did not mix.

Jack tightened his his grip on the iron girder. A scream burst from his throat as the kelpie slashed it's claws across his back, ripping away Spicer's harness-vest and mesh shirt.

"Release the iron or I will tear you apart right here!" Phooka was openly grimacing now, the presence of the pure iron drilling into his head.

"Chase!" Jack wailed in despair.

"Spicer!" Came the answering cry.

A dark streak darted across the shallows, never disturbing the first wavelet until it reached the struggling couple. Phooka dropped Jack's arm and dodged away just in time. The force of Chase's blow actually forced the seawater back long enough to leave a dry patch between the water elf and the albino youth.

"Chase! You came for me!" Jack finally released the iron girder and wrapped his abused arms around the ancient warlord instead.

"Of course I did. You are mine." Chase snapped, shoving Jack away. "Run for dry land, you little fool!"

"_Chase Young_," an infernal voice growled.

The kelpie was rising back out of the waves, the water foaming around him as if reacting to his anger.

"Your toy will never reach the sand." Phooka promised.

The water started to rise around Jack, who yelped and latched back onto his iron girder. The water receded back to normal levels. Chase saw this and swiped a powerful knife hand strike over Jack's head. A chunk of girder about the size of a football dropped at the youth's feet.

"Take the iron and run, fool!"

Jack scrambled to comply, hefting the heavy trinket in his arms before turning his back on the fight.

"_**No!**_" Phooka roared, lunging forward.

Chase met the interloper head on, driving the elf back under a flurry of fists and feet. The kelpie shifted his attention between his escaping prey and the dragon lord who protected it. With the youth touching iron, he couldn't simply order the seas to drag Spicer out to open water and drown him. But Chase wouldn't allow Phooka to attack the young man physically.

This would take more underhanded tactics.

"What did I tell you about how upset I would be should anything untoward happen to my Jack?!" Chase snarled.

Phooka snorted. Without another word, he caused a geyser to open up under the Tai Chi master's feet, sending him flying into the air. The obstacle out of the way, the water goblin streaked for Jack Spicer.

Jack saw him coming. Not fair, not fair! He had iron! The kelpie shouldn't have been able to touch him! Without any conscious decision, Jack turned just as the fairy was upon him and _threw_ the chunk of iron as hard as he could.

Phooka gave an inhuman scream of pain as the iron hit him square in the chest. The water fairy went over backwards, squirming out from under the dreaded metal without trying to touch it in any way at all. When the kelpie stood again, a burn mark stood out on his bare chest.

Jack wasn't there to see it. As soon as the iron connected, the pale tech wizard was struggling for shore once more. He was surprised to see Dry Clean Only standing on the beach, watching the whole spectacle with a curiously blank look on his face.

"Don't just stand there, stupid! Run!" Jack yelled, clawing his way up the beach.

Phooka was barely a foot behind him. Just as one clawed hand reached for the fleeing youth, the sea erupted again. This time Chase Young appeared from beneath the swell.

The dragon lord was dripping wet, his normally elaborately styled hair plastered against his head. He looked pissed.

"_Fairy trash!_" Chase roared in a voice no human could manage. "I'll bind you in iron from your horns to your hooves!"

"_Human lover_!" Phooka spat, lunging for Chase.

The inhuman pair met and clashed, rolling under the shallows as they grappled for the fate of Jack Spicer.

Jack made it to dry sand and ran inland, a stitch already forming in his side from the exertion of fighting the water. The albino youth staggered past the blonde boy, stopped, grabbed the other youth by the sleeve and hauled him away from the water.

"Come on before he decides to eat you instead!"

"That's really a fairy? I thought fairies were smaller. And . . . nicer." Dry Clean Only asked in a strangely detached tone of voice.

"Yeah, blame Disney!" Jack retorted. "Now everybody thinks 'Bippity boppity boo' instead of 'we dare not go a-hunting for fear of little men'!"

"He's turning your boyfriend into a giant lizard!"

In the waves, Chase was shifting to his dragon form, his clothes ripping and tearing away.

"What? Oh, no; that's just Chase. He does that."

Dragon-Chase slammed both fists into the kelpie's head, breaking off one of the twisting horns and driving the elf face-down into the water.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Dry Clean Only asked, still staring at the fight.

"They don't like cold iron. And if you take something of theirs, they're bound to you until they find whatever you took. At least, that works on selkies and mermaids." Jack finally gave up trying to drag the other youth away and ran off up the beach himself.

Phooka smiled grimly as he watched the pale figure race away in the moonlight. He couldn't kill the youth himself, but he could let Chase Young have one last 'fuck you'. The dragon lord shoved the kelpie away from himself, preparing for another attack. Instead the elf grinned evilly, raised one hand to his lips, the fingers curled into a hollow tube. A blast of air shot past Chase's head with a noise like tearing silk.

The evil man's heart gave a lurch as he heard Jack give a strangled cry of pain. Turning to see the damage, Chase watched as Jack grabbed at his bare back, then weaved and staggered before crashing gracelessly into the sand.

"I can't move!" Spicer wailed in distress.

"Elf-shot." Chase snorted derisively. "It matters little; he is away from the fight and you will not be allowed near him again."

"Oh, but I've modified the spell a bit, Chase," Phooka informed him. "Instead of simply paralyzing the victim, this will transport him into the lair of his enemies paralyzed and helpless."

Chase's head snapped around just in time to see Jack disappear in a flash of green light. Phooka began to laugh hysterically.

"I expect you'll be off to save him then! I wouldn't like to see your little toy half-naked and helpless in the care of those who hate him most!"

"You fool."

The kelpie's laughter began to fade as he realized Chase Young was smiling.

"My Jack has a very . . . _complicated_ relationship with his enemies. Suffice it to say, he will be safe with them while I finish dealing with you."

The fairy's scream echoed up and down the beach.

* * *

Eight thousand miles away, there was a pregnant pause, which gave birth to lots of little pauses, each more awkward and embarrassed than the last.

Jack Spicer kept his eyes tightly shut and feigned unconsciousness as best he could. He didn't know how well his companions were buying it as he was pretty sure he was blushing bright red.

"Um . . . . _yikes_." Kimiko's voice said eventually. "How are those pants even staying _on_?"

"Is he wearin' a _collar_?" Clay drawled in horror.

"It is Jack Spicer!"

Apparently it had taken Omi that long to recognize him given his attire. Jack wondered exactly what had captured the Twinkie's attention so much that it had taken the monk five minutes to look at Jack's face. He quickly decided he didn't want to know.

"Why is he dressed in the manner of a male prostitute?" The Dragon of Water asked.

Jack blushed to the tips of his ears. Even _Omi_ thought he looked like a man whore and Omi probably didn't even know what a prostitute did!

"There is a tag on his collar." Omi continued.

Spicer felt a hand reaching for his neck, but it was quickly snatched away.

"Don't touch him, Omi!" Raimundo chided. "You'll get gay cooties!"

"Uh . . .what're we gonna do with him?" Clay wanted to know.

There was another long pause.

"Here's a crazy idea." Rai said. "Let's go away and pretend we never saw him."

"I'm going to be doing the last part anyway," Kimiko announced.

"We can't leave 'im here," Clay protested. "He's in the middle of the dinin' room table! Someone'll notice!"

So _that _was why he was laying in a puddle of something wet and warm. What a relief.

"I'm not touching him! I'll catch 'gay'!" Rai wailed.

Jack suppressed a growl. Next time he had a Showdown with Rai, he'd make sure to plant a wet, sloppy kiss on the Brazilian. 'I'll catch gay', indeed.

"Jack?" Clay said. "You kin hear us, can't you?"

Jack felt his ears heat up. Grimacing, he cracked one eyelid and took in the stunned look on the cowboy's face.

"Um . . . hi guys," He said weakly. "Uh . . . what's up?"

"Jack, get off of our table!" Kimiko yelled.

"Love to, but I can't. I can't move."

"What the hell, Spicer?" Three simple words summed up the Texan's bafflement so well.

Jack thought for a moment.

"Well, it's a _long_ story. What do you guys know about fairies?"

Clay Bailey turned to look at his fellow monks.

"Is it too late t' vote for Raimundo's plan?"

* * *

"Suffer, fool." Chase snarled. "Next time I order you away from Spicer, I have no doubt you will listen."

Phooka could do little more than mewl in agony. Chase Young had strapped the water elf to the iron girder Jack had clung to, bound with old, rusty chain link fence that had been twisted into cords by the action of the waves.

"Being immortal means you can't die." Chase's smile was terrible to look upon. "But I'll wager you wish you could."

The kelpie gurgled weakly as the iron burned into his flesh

Chase turned and walked back to shore. Dry Clean Only was still sitting on the beach, watching the whole scene. At first the dragon lord thought the blonde youth held a piece of driftwood in his lap, but closer inspection revealed it to be the kelpie's severed horn.

"A good luck charm?" Chase asked, nodding to the horn.

"Something like that." The blonde muttered, still staring out to sea.

There was a crackling, grinding noise as Chase returned to his human form. In another blink, Chase was gone.

After a while, the youth got to his feet and waded out to look at the bound fairy, the horn still cradled in his arms. Phooka whimpered and sobbed, the touch of iron lancing through him in total agony. When he realized the little blonde was standing in front of him, the kelpie reached for a trick as old as time.

"D-Dry Clean Only! I-I'll give you three wishes if you free me!"

Dry Clean Only stayed where he was for a long time. Then he turned and waded back to shore, leaving the fairy to wail in despair.

* * *

"On second thought, I don't want to tell you what happened." Jack muttered, trying to imagine the horror of outing Chase Young to his enemies.

"Seriously, I don't think anyone here wants to know." Kimiko announced.

"I do." Omi said.

"I think you're too young to hear this story, partner," Clay said, turning red.

"I've got dual citizenship in China and the U.S. That means I can plead the Fifth." Jack said.

"What's wrong with leaving him here?! I'm sure he'll be gone once the whatever-it-is wears off." Rai pleaded.

"He'd catch his death a' cold walking home like that." Clay drawled. "If'n he don't get kidnapped first."

"You could lend me the Golden Tiger Claws." Jack said slyly.

"Nice try!" Clay, Kimiko, and Rai snapped in the same breath.

"Chase Young!" Omi cried.

All those in the room with the ability to move faced the door.

Chase Young stood in the doorway, dressed like a male model and dripping wet. Bits of algae and seaweed stuck to his fine clothes.

"I am in no mood for another fight, young monks." The evil mastermind announced. "I just came to collect one of my possessions."

Chase strode over to the table, ignoring the fighting stances the Xiaolin warriors struck. Despite himself, Jack couldn't help smiling at seeing his evil hero.

"Hi, Chase." Jack said weakly. "Did you kill the elf?"

"No, I simply caused him unending torture."

"Well, that's just as good."

"I should have torn his head from his body after he ruined your pretty new clothes," Chase said, stroking a hand down Jack's now bare chest. "But enough of that. Let's go home, Spicer."

Chase slipped his arms under the slim, pale body and cradled Jack to his chest. In an instant, both were gone from the Temple.

"I am hugely confused." Omi announced to the world in general.


	4. Love and Honor

This final chapter contains male/male scenes that are very much NC-17.

If you like this, and I don't see why you would read the entire story if you didn't, then bon apetit!

If you don't like this,go away quietly.

* * *

"So if this was the dancing, what was dinner going to be like?" Jack teased, limp as a gutted fish against Chase's chest.

"I was going to teleport us to Tokyo, have you bathed, stripped and bound, then eat sushi off of your naked stomach," the dragon lord answered, sighing wistfully.

He could still taste the fresh _gohan_. Chase had even dug around until he had found a set of _kimono_, _hakama_, _tabi_ and _zori_ and had left them all wrapped neatly for quick retrieval so he could get the full flavor of the experience. Such was not to be, now.

"Oh my God, that's hot." Jack growled.

Chase muttered something that might have an agreement as he carried the helpless teen into his bedroom. Phooka's shot had paralyzed the teen, but Spicer's mouth was still fully functional. At this point, Chase would have preferred silence. His evening ruined, the dragon lord was now in the mood for a good grump.

"There's always next weekend." Jack said hopefully.

Chase snorted, depositing Spicer on the bed. He began to undress the paralyzed youth, cursing at the ruined plans for the night.

"Chase?"

"What is it?" The evil lord growled, starting to feel testy at having been cheated out of his romantic evening.

"I had fun tonight."

"Spicer, you're either lying or mocking me. Neither pleases me at the moment."

"I'm not teasing."

"You find nearly being eaten by a jealous fairy and paralyzed with elf-shot, then dumped half-naked in the Xiaolin Temple amusing?" Chase asked.

He had finished unbuckling and unstrapping the complicated boots and set them on the floor by the bed.

"Well, maybe not that part. But before, when I was all dolled up and dancing for you, showing off for you; being your treasure," Jack practically purred the last phrase. "That was such a blast. And now I'm really sorry we didn't get to the sushi. Let's do it again, soon!"

"I was using you as bait for sexual predators." Chase snapped, determined not to end the night on an upbeat note. "There were two I was sure were going to try to steal you away and when they did, I was going to beat them to death."

There was a long pause.

"You were?"

"Mmm." Chase had moved up to Spicer's trousers and was dragging the tight things off of the limp youth.

"You're so evil!" Jack breathed giddily. "Oh, you should have told me! I would have been more of a tease!"

Chase rubbed his forehead. Sometimes Spicer's inability to be truly evil himself made the dragon lord forget that the albino genius did love it when Chase showed his cruel side.

"I'm sorry the rest of the night got ruined because I got hit with elf-shot," Jack said sadly. "You can still have sex with me if you want."

Chase paused in the act of unbuckling the straps that wrapped around the albino genius's wrists.

"What did you say?"

"I know I can't move, but I can still feel. We were winding each other up all night before the kelpie showed up. If you want to make love to someone who can't move, I'd love to. You know you can do anything you want with me, Chase." Jack professed, offering himself completely to the evil lord.

Chase continued to stare down into Spicer's ruby eyes. It was true that the pale teen was great piece of ass, though annoying at times and far too giddy to be considered truly evil, but sometimes the sheer depth of Jack's feeling for him frightened Chase in a way he couldn't quite explain.

_This one is special_.

He had said those very words earlier tonight. Chase knew that Jack loved him. The brash young man said the words ten times a day. Chase got used to brushing it aside and assuming that because Jack said it so much, the words didn't mean anything to him. For a long moment, Chase tried to decide exactly what it was _he_ felt for the porcelain creature reclining helplessly in his bed.

It had been centuries since the dragon lord had been in love.

He tried to remember if this is what it felt like.

Without a word, Chase Young leaned down and kissed Jack Spicer. The youth kissed him back as much as he was able to, given his predicament. When Chase drew back slightly to continue removing Jack's clothing, the goth genius was forced to break off the kiss, giving a slight whimper of frustration.

Chase removed his own clothing in an instant and laid down beside the younger man, lifting Jack's head and cradling it in the crook of his arm. They kissed and kissed and kissed as Chase's free hand removed the last of Jack's attire and leisurely toyed with the nude body.

Chase stroke his hand up and down Jack's slender chest, pausing to tease and rub the youth's nipples. When Spicer was squealing and panting into his mouth, the dragon lord left the pebbled nubs and moved lower, rubbing his broad hand across the pale teen's stomach. He stopped just short of Jack's very hard flesh, teasing and taunting.

Jack whimpered and moaned softly as his lover caressed him. He could feel himself getting hard, even though there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh Chase, _yes_." He breathed.

Chase Young paused. The beautiful Chinese everlord lifted away from the mortal youth slightly and just looked at him for a long while.

Jack blinked, staring back into his master's golden gaze. He couldn't quite read the emotion in Chase's eyes; Chase didn't make it a habit to let his expressions show what he was thinking. Jack usually had to go by the rage or amusement or lust he felt radiating from the immortal.

Now, something deep and confused and almost a bit sad looked back at him. Why would Chase be sad? Jack tried the one thing he could do in the circumstances that he was sure would make anyone feel better.

"I love you."

Jack would sure like to hear those words. But if there was one thing had learned in the past few years, it was to hold his dreams in check.

If anything, this made Chase look _more _confused. He petted his fair lover's crimson hair almost roughly, his lips parting as if he wished to speak. No words were forthcoming. Instead, Chase leaned down and kissed Jack again, this time with a desperation that truly did confuse the youth.

The ancient warrior rolled over to straddle Jack, rubbing his hardening erection against the youth's own tense flesh. Normally, Chase would find Spicer's inability to move incredibly boring, but for some reason he was so turned on he could hardly see straight. Inexplicably, while he was horny as hell, he was also overcome with the strange urge to treat Jack like he was made of glass.

Jack moaned and panted, practically purring his happiness at having the greatest evil villain in history treat him as a sexual being. Not only treat him like he was sexy, but had also called him beautiful on more than one occasion tonight.

Chase knew, even as he heard that beautiful love song moaned into his ear, that frottage was not going to satisfy tonight.

"I want to be inside of you," He growled into one shell-like ear.

"Chase, yes! Take what you want!" Jack panted, egging the evil monster on.

Chase bared his teeth in a snarl, opening wide to bite Spicer's shoulder. Abruptly he stopped. For some reason he couldn't identify, he didn't want to bite. Rather, he didn't want to bite Jack. He wanted to paw and rub and lick the youth and roll around like a cat in heat, but he didn't want to hurt Jack in any way.

It was such an odd sensation that Chase couldn't react to anything for a minute.

Chase tore his body away from Spicer's. With shaking hands, the dragon lord straightened out the sheets next to Jack's body, tearing the pillows away from the headboard and flinging them aside, saving one to place near Jack's hips.

Then, ever-so-gently, the Heylin monster rolled Jack onto his stomach and carefully arranged the youth's arms and head in their usual positions. The remaining pillow he used to prop up Spicer's hips, tilting the teen's read end upwards to be ready for use.

And still something was different.

By now Chase should have been struggling to maintain his human form. His dragon should have been fighting to get out, roaring for satisfaction and threatening rape if it's demands weren't met. Chase realized with a start that his dragon was calm, complacent. It would be satisfied; it knew this and was willing to wait, to take the time to couple gently with it's mate.

_My mate_?

"Chase?"

Jack couldn't turn his head to see why his lover had paused, but the question was obvious in his voice.

"Spicer . . . Jack, I want to try something new." Chase said, leaning over the youth's still form.

"Okay."

Instant agreement. Instant _trust_. When was the last time anyone had trusted him so completely? Had anyone _ever _trusted him so completely? Chase paused to place a series of burning hot kisses down Jack's spine. The youth purred and shivered. Evidentially his body could still manage involuntary reactions.

Quickly, Chase got up to retrieve his lubrication, the knowledge of what he was going to do making him hard. He returned to the bed and began to prepare Jack for their union.

Spicer moaned deliciously at the first touch of the oil between his cheeks. He wished he could arch his hips into the thrust of the first two fingers into his ass. His voice warbled softly as Chase taunted and teased him with gentle thrusts. He could feel his own muscles tightening around the probing digits even though he hadn't ordered them to do so. Apparently it was instinct at this point.

Chase growled approvingly as he pleasured the pale youth with his fingers, touching and probing and stretching. Jack would need it.

The young man in question cried out sharply as Chase skillfully stimulated his prostate even as he added another finger. The albino youth moaned like the wounded. It was so good. Chase was so good. Really, the man was a god of hot sex. Jack was so lucky Chase had chosen him.

"Chase, now, please!" Jack panted.

Chase was up to four fingers now, thrusting in and pulling out rhythmically. Jack's voice was rising in delight; he was getting close to climax.

"Chase, Chase, please!"

"Now, Spicer? You're ready?"

"Yes!"

Growling low in his throat, Chase quickly withdrew his fingers. The dragon lord slathered more lubricant across his stiff cock, then draped himself tenderly over Jack's back.

From Spicer's point of view, all he could see was one large hand fold over his own pale one.

"I won't hurt you." The dragon lord promised.

"I know you-" Jack cut off sharply.

The hand holding his own was changing. The bones crackled as they enlarged, gnarling into fearsome claws. Green scales erupted to cover the dark skin. Along his back, Jack could feel the body covering his own getting broader, longer, and harder. The sheets under his legs twitched as a heavy tail stroked across them further down.

Chase had gone dragon.

"O-oh." Jack said weakly. "Kinky . . ."

"I won't hurt you, Jack. I won't." Chase growled, his voice strange and rippling.

As gently as he could manage, the fell beast pushed his erection into Spicer. The youth let out a musical cry, half fear and half wonder. Chase lowered his head to rest it on Jack's shoulder and began to slake his lust.

Chase Young had never done this in 1,500 years. Even with his lovers that had been strong warriors, he had been too afraid of losing control to allow himself this final step. Even those lovers that had monstrous forms themselves, Chase simply hadn't wanted to.

Sex as a dragon was simply out of reach.

But now this soft, helpless youth had come to him and satisfied him in every way possible and had even managed to tame his dragon enough that Chase would risk coupling this way.

And the beast was gentle.

Chase hadn't expected that. Jack certainly hadn't expected it. But Dragon-Chase dipped and rolled it's hips smoothly, pushing in and drawing out of the tight, hot opening in long, slow strokes. After a few moments of such treatment Jack sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes in bliss. He still shuddered and moaned slightly, but it was soft and sweet, not the way Chase usually made love. He was glad Chase hadn't told him what he planned; Jack would have been too scared to try.

"Chase . . . oh, Chase . . ." Spicer moaned softly. "It's so good . . ."

A low, guttural growl was his answer. Jack felt Dragon-Chase's long, fearsome snout move over beside his head. Jack could just see the rows of razor sharp teeth that still elicited a thrill of fear whenever he saw them. But instead of being bared in a snarl or roar, tonight they were simply teeth. Chase's long, forked tongue slid out from in between them and found its way to Jack's mouth.

The goth genius opened his mouth to welcome Chase's tongue with warm strokes of his own. Chase's reptilian moan rattled through both of their bodies, adding vibration to the set of pleasurable sensations.

"Ahnn! Do 'at a'ain!" Jack managed around the dragon's tongue.

Chase complied eagerly, completely smitten with the way Jack sucked and stroked at his forked tongue as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. How much sooner could they have tried this? How many times could Chase have experienced this new way of kissing? Jack truly was a genius to have invented such a marvelous thing so quickly.

The albino teenager's voice was starting to rise in delight. Chase reluctantly broke the kiss so that he didn't choke the youth by accident. Spicer whimpered as their bond was broken. The dragon lord licked at Jack's face, trembling with need when the young man extended his own tongue and swiped it across his lover's.

"Chase! Chase! _Chase! __**Chase!**_" Spicer's words dissolved into a scream of pleasure. His muscles rippled tightly around the shaft buried deep within him as he came hard.

Chase grunted and snarled, feeling his insides liquefy as Jack spasmed around him, massaging him, sucking him in. A roar of triumph ripped from his throat as he joined his lover in orgasm.

Moments later, Chase Young collapsed on top of the finest lover he'd ever had. The finest lover he'd ever had let out a strangled squeak as the breath was forced from his lungs. With a grind and crackle of magic, Chase returned to his human form.

"That only helped a little." Jack wheezed.

Chase couldn't help it; he laughed, shifting his weight up onto his elbows so that the pale youth beneath him could breathe easily. The evil overlord paused to trail kisses across Jack's neck and shoulders, delighted with the young man's reaction to his monstrous form. Spicer twitched and shuddered, still orgasm-sensitive.

Chase withdrew and spooned up behind Spicer, cuddling the tech wizard to his chest.

"You are mine," He whispered in one shell-like ear.

"For the rest of my life," Jack agreed with a smile.

The smile dropped from Chase's face. His Jack was still mortal. He would only live a mere sixty more years; less if he continued his fight against the Xiaolin monks. Chase would only be able to enjoy him for a very brief time.

That was unacceptable.

Without a word, Chase drew away from Jack and got out of bed.

"Chase?"

The warlord gave no indication that he had heard the youth. Instead, he drew on a silk robe, pulled his hair out of the collar and left the bedroom without a backwards glance. Jack frowned. Maybe he was going to take a shower? Chase's hair was still all water-ratty, after all. The warlord couldn't like that.

Jack sighed and let his eyes to drift shut.

He wasn't sure how much later Chase returned to bed, his hair still water-ratty. Spicer allowed the older man to draw him tight against his chest, sighing with happiness. He was all for drifting off again when he felt Chase picking up his left hand. Jack opened his eyes just in time to see the dragon lord slide a silver ring onto his ring finger.

It was a thick ring of antique silver; the main decoration was the head of a Chinese dragon on the top, but the intricate scales and crest were etched into the metal all the way around the band. The dragon's eyes were small rubies, while an enormous diamond represented the mystic 'pearl' on the dragon's forehead.

"This ring will always remain on your finger, Jack Spicer. It will bind you to me and protect you from harm." Chase said quietly. "You are still young yet, Jack. But when I am satisfied with your physical development, I will remove the troublesome burden of your mortality."

Jack's eyes widened. He left off studying the ring to meet Chase's gaze.

"And then you will be with me for all eternity."

"Ch-chase?" Jack asked, his throat starting to rasp. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes.

"I shall never suffer another in my bed. I want you, Jack Spicer. From now until the end of time."

Tears spilled from the large red eyes, streaming down onto the silken sheets.

"I love you, Jack."

Jack Spicer let his head fall forward onto Chase Young's chest and wept with happiness.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when Phooka opened his eyes to see Dry Clean Only standing before him once again, this time with a pair of bolt cutters in his hands. The tortured elf managed a small smile.

"Dry Clean Only! Three wishes, like we agreed?" He gasped out.

"My name is Matthias. You can call me Matty. And no, I don't want your wishes. I have your horn."

The blonde youth started to work on the chain link cords that bound the fairy to the iron girder.

"M-My horn?" The kelpie wheezed.

"Jack said that if I took something of yours it would bind you to me. I went home and looked it up; it doesn't specifically say kelpies, but it works on all other water fairies. I'm guessing it works on you, too, but nobody ever wanted to try it." Matty said conversationally, leaning his weight on a particularly tough bunch of wire.

"You're binding me? But you could have wishes instead; wishes are much better than a bound elf!" Phooka tried.

"Come on, if I've learned anything from movies and TV, it's that wishes only come back to bite you on the ass." Matty paused and winked at Phooka. "I'd much rather have you biting me on the ass."

Around his pain, it took a minute for the kelpie to put together the mortal's words.

"You're taking me as a lover?!"

"Jack was in love with a monster, and they seemed to have a pretty good relationship. Don't worry, I won't stop you from eating people if that's what you need to do. I mean, we can't help the way we're made."

The first chain link cord let go, allowing Phooka to lean away from the bite of the iron.

"You don't even have to worry about giving up your ass; I love being submissive." Matty batted thick lashes at the Pagan Monster from Hell.

"You're gonna be my new daddy!"


End file.
